Unscripted: Family Matters
2 GMs and 8 players create an adventure on the fly based off of party Obligations! Takes place during the interim between Parts V and VI of The Geharr Incident. Agents Team Alro * Gristle * Juba * Alro Hi'kot * Hawk Team R2-M5 * Zeevo the Hutt * Jiimb Ortuba * R2-M5 * Aiden Mission Reports Team Alro Summary by Ben While dropping off some supplies on the Rebel asteroid base at Polis Massa, one of the researchers there, Doctor Utani, hands over a datapad containing some intel to be turned over to Alliance command. Alro looks it over and finds something concerning: evidence of her parents’ research. Her mother, Rupin Hi’kot, also known as Ruby, has been working on some cybernetic experiments with the goal of controlling living sentient beings. Along with this information, however, the polis massans request that the agents help eliminate a new Imperial research station that has shown up in a nearby system, a little too close to their own hidden station for comfort. Given the gathered data, it’s also possible that Alro’s parents might be involved with the research there. The crew takes the job and proceeds to gather information about the planet, known as Subterrel. It’s a heavily mined world with few large settlements and a mildly acidic atmosphere. The Imperial outpost seems to have been constructed within an old system of mining tunnels, offering both secrecy and room to expand the growing operation. Since the facility itself isn’t deeply established, the polis massans want it destroyed or rendered inoperable before it can spread its roots. Also, they’d prefer that no sign of the Rebellion’s involvement come to light during the mission. In keeping with that goal, the agents procure some false credentials, painting them as representatives of a mining supply company. Rather than destroy the facility directly, they plan to make it an attractive target for pirates and let them do the heavy lifting instead. During their preparations, the team heads to Belsavis to gather up some equipment and look into a few leads to get their bearings once they arrive on Subterrel. Before they can get much done, though, they are assaulted by a group of Heralds of the Scorekeeper. They appear to aim for Gristle, but the shistavanen is able to pull both himself and his allies out of the way before the ambush can succeed. Danger apparent, Gristle activates his stealth field and ducks down an alley while Juba returns fire, heavily wounding one of the trandoshans before taking a nasty shot himself. Hawk grabs the jawa and begins dragging him back toward the spaceport while Alro blasts a nearby fireworks stand, sending an array of smoke and lights up into the trandoshans’ lines of sight. As Gristle is retreating, he spots a shimmer ahead of him and decides to get the drop on the sneaking herald, landing a strike to the lizard’s neck before continuing forward to the spaceport. The trandoshan pursues, brandishing a knife and striking out, stabbing into the wolfman once and then twice as the chase proceeds. Switching briefly from ‘flight’ to ‘fight’, Gristle turns, taking the point of the second stab straight into his palm and using the trandoshan’s momentum to drag him back. Once the herald is sufficiently off balance, a crippling blow drives into the side of its head, sending its body to the ground in a limp heap. With the coast clear for the moment, the agents are able to retreat cleanly to the Sunflare, but the heralds aren’t far behind. They all load in and head toward orbit, and just as the ship is about to leave the planet’s gravity well, Alro detects a massive signature on the sensors. A ship, seemingly from some kind of cloaking field, launches a pair of proton torpedoes just as the Sunflare jumps to hyperspace, leaving their pursuers well behind. They make a quick jump to Bespin, one of the closest worlds, only to find themselves straight in the path of an Imperial patrol. Gristle is forced to occupy the Imperial captain’s attention over the comms, somehow employing an impersonation of Juba to avoid suspicion while Alro reroutes them toward a new destination. Although the trip to Belsavis didn’t yield much, Hawk and Juba had discovered, due to their bounty hunting connections, that there is a standing bounty on Subterrel. One of the mining companies there utilizes cloned miners due to a partnership with kaminoans, and the original of said clones had gotten onto someone’s bad side a time ago, earning a healthy price on his head. In order to hide, the original fled to Subterrel to live among his clones, making the pursuit of his bounty an impossibly tedious task. In addition to news of a potential bounty, Alro finds that someone at the Imperial facility has been abusing spice and that their supplier is one of the clones working in the closest mining operation. With a few leads to follow, the team heads to Subterrel to find the dealer. They land at his supposed location and meet with the operation’s manager, a kallidahin (polis massan), who seems a little reluctant to let such a heavily armed crew onboard. Gristle informs the manager that they’re representatives of a mining company, but also that they’ve heard of a criminal calling the station home, leading them to acquire some heavier security. The manager allows them aboard, reluctantly, but once Hawk and Juba show him their IPKCs, he seems far more interested in the prospect of the bounty problem being taken care of. With his blessing, the agents are given free run of the facility during their stay. Gristle attempts to ask around about the spice dealer among the clones, but none seem willing to supply an answer. However, Alro is able to sneak up to a console to do a sweep of the computer system, comparing records and narrowing down suspects until she finds the one that is, most likely, the dealer himself. The team heads his way, finding him in one of the worker quarters playing cards with a few other clones. Gristle pretends that the agents are a group of off-world smugglers willing to help the clone do business. Interested, he shoos away his fellow clones and invites the team in for a private chat. Negotiations ensue, but the clone is a tough customer. He’s interested in expanding his operation, but doesn’t like the risk of bringing anyone new in. That, and Gristle’s request to bring them along on his next trip to the Imperial station seems to step over a line, causing the clone to panic and pull his comlink from his belt. However, he keys it in and before he has a chance to speak, Juba raises his rifle. There’s a brief standoff as the silence breaks - a voice from the other end of the comlink calls him by name, Glemp, that of the cloned miners’ original. What’s more concerning is that Alro immediately recognizes the voice to be her own mother’s. Gristle offers Glemp a way out, asking him if he’d dropped his comlink, and Glemp gladly takes the opportunity, apologizing to Ruby. Angry, the xexto tells him that she’ll only pay half for the next shipment and promptly hangs up. Glemp, frustrated and embarrassed, doesn’t want anything more to do with the team until Gristle makes an offer: help them get to the facility or be turned in as a bounty. In addition, they might be kind enough to pay the difference for his involuntarily discounted shipment. Glemp agrees and begins making his preparations for the run. The agents meet up with another group that had been operating in the same area. R2 reveals that Alro’s parents also created him, as well as another astromech unit that his team was forced to destroy. The two teams come together to collaborate on the final phase. Zeevo, Juba, Jiimb and Aiden head off to recruit some pirates to destroy the facility while Gristle, Alro, Hawk and R2 go with Glemp to investigate the presence of Alro’s mother before the strike begins. Alro and R2 fashion a secret compartment in one of the spice crates where Alro can hide while Hawk repaints R2 to make him a little less conspicuous. Glemp, although nervous, leads them along toward the Imperial research base. Gristle takes the lead alongside Glemp when they get to the perimeter guard, notifying him of Glemp’s expanding operation. The guard is pleased at the idea of an expanded array of spice options, but as he inspects the crates, he finds the compartment Alro had been stuffed into. Not wanting to have to explain things away so quickly, Gristle knocks out the confused guard and stashes his body nearby. Glemp, although unnerved by the shaky start, agrees to proceed inside until they find the next guard, who receives the same story before also happening upon Alro’s hidden compartment. Alro, tired of hiding, jumps up from the crate with a shout of “happy birthday!”, but the guards don’t buy the surprise celebration. A fight breaks out, and Hawk guns down a few of the guards while Gristle blocks the door. At the same time, the other team arrives with their pirate raid, distracting the base’s limited outer defenses. The brawl is short but messy, leaving Gristle with a few wounds, but the guards are pacified. Alro and R2 set about locating their mother and creator, respectively, and the other team arrives on foot while they scan the area. They find a room in the lower levels that’s drawing a lot of power, and with the rest of the facility evacuating, it seems like the most likely spot to search. Jiimb and the others locate some explosives to breach a hole in the ceiling above the lower chamber, allowing everyone a view down into what looks like a laboratory. Ruby stands at the far end with Alro’s father and a polis massan, and two massive cyborg whiphids are released from what look like charging cradles. Turrets sprout from the ceiling and the agents begin exchanging fire from above the breached entrance. During the fighting, Ruby shouts a command to the polis massan, who begins telepathically projecting commands into Alro’s head, forcing her arm to activate and fire on R2. Shortly after, Ruby retreats with Alro’s father and the agents pull back as well after gunning down the polis massan. Glemp leaves with them as the pirates do their job, clearing out the base, and everyone retreats back to the mining facility where their ships are landed. Gristle pays Glemp for the trouble and the crew decides not to turn him in, instead intending to use him as a smuggling contact for the future, making good on their promise to expand his operation a little. Team R2-M5 Summary by James Agents are very stressed about the events of JIRAMMA DRAMA, along with R2’s twittering about finding his creator. Zeevo relaxes by throwing a few credits into the gambling pits to relax. After that he meets up with Jiimb, R2, and Aiden to go meet up with the droid dealer, Catta Brie. Aiden spots a person peek out from the back of the shop and take special note of R2-M5. As soon as the being spots Aiden spotting him, he pulls his head back and shuts the door. She lies that only her droids are in the back, but Zeevo catches her on it. She accidentally reveals that she smuggles people on and off planet. In the back of the shop are a number of droid arms doing work. Underneath one work station is a crack of light. Catta says that she doesn’t have the codes, but that the arms do. R2 quickly moves in and slices the door. It opens, and he also realizes that someone has remote control of the arms. Catta was, in a sense, a prisoner in her own shop. Inside is a turbolift. She reveals that another Hutt came in after Zeevo’s last deal, he asked a number of questions about the operation. Around a week later, some rough looking folks came in and demanded to do work on the shop, and offered money for her silence. People started coming into the store and disappearing in the back. Zeevo offers to keep it quiet if she continues to send all the information she has about them. R2 sifts through the information, She heard someone mention the name JIRAMMA as part of the operation, along with Imperial Intelligence. We get the vibe that this operation is used to move around undercover agents. The gang takes the lift down, with R2 reaching out with his scanner to search the area. He learns that there are cameras in the lift, with turrets at the end. R2 takes control of the turrets and security systems. He spots a Weequay banging on his security console. The lift (now moving sideways) comes to the other end of the track. Nobody is waiting, spare the frustrated Weequay. Zeevo tells him to surrender, but he flips the bird and calls for help. R2 blocks the message, and turns the turret on him, catching him ablaze. Once he is down, Jiimb finishes him with a mercy blast to the head. R2 slices in and finds that Jiramma uses this facility to move people into Wayright. Zeevo IDs one of the people in the system as Second Hand Lao, who is part of a mercenary group in the Outer Rim, he paid well to arrive here. Jiimb and Aiden search the body, but all his personal effects are burnt up. A freighter is scheduled to arrive in 5 minutes, so the agents plan an ambush. Sion Elner transmits from the Clawed Fist, requests permission to land, which is answered by R2. A human male emerges iwth an R2 unit, not the cargo that was expected. Zeevo challenges him, and out comes a score of hardcore battledroids. Zeevo gets the controller for them. Suddenly someone tries to hack into the system that R2 is defending. R2 can’t find who it is, but is able to discern that it is a droid attempting to do so. Zeevo ushers the man and droid in, but his R2 picks up on the ambush, Zeevo manages to mollify his worries with an offer of dinner at the Motherlode. There is another attempt to hack into R2-M5, but he defends it, but both realize who the other is in the system. Combat begins as Sion’s R2 starts to run. Sion tries to coerce Zeevo but fails epically. He surrenders. Zeevo forces him to give him control of the droids, which works great. The droids come to life, with a command to stun and restrain the astromech. Aiden takes the droid’s leg out with pinpoint blaster fire. Jiimb rushes over and commands the droid to standdown. The droid does, but triggers a self destruct on the ship. The ship explodes and incapacitates Jiimb, and destroys all of the battle droids. R2 rushes over and gives Jiimb medical treatment, restoring his awareness. R2 rolls over the downed astromech and attempts to salvage its databank. He finds a photo of a female Xexto, Ruby from Subterrel, who created it to spy for the Imperials. This droid is basically R2-M5’s brother. The gang opens the hangar door and summons the Sunflare. The other team is already aboard on the way to Subterrel, so Zeevo hires a transport for 450 credits each. The ship is stopped by an interdictor enroute to Subterrel. R2 and Aiden hide, while Zeevo prepares to deflect the inspection. Initially the officer doesn’t buy his story, but a 5000 credit bribe does the job, along with making him a contact. At this point this group of agents arrive on Subterrel. R2 goes into the facility with Alro, so Juba comes with Zeevo to find some pirates. Zeevo tries to think of Pirates, but doesn’t know any. But he does remember that the Rowdy Raiders operate in this ‘hood. Kalyo Helmer, a former FAU member, who runs with them. They head off to find Vossill, the local Rowdy Raider Leader. Zeevo and the others loudly discuss the value of their cargo to try and draw out some pirates. The crew blasts off with the rented freighter crew, and are set upon by 28 starfighters. The crew freaks out, but Jiimb is able to rally them into a semblence of a squad. 9G-7 of the Rusty Bolt Pirates. They demand our cargo, but Zeevo says we have none. Instead he offers up the research facility. The crew follows them down to their hidden asteroid base. Jiimb makes a plan, it isn’t ideal, but should help the agents escape. Zeevo gives a rousing “hoorah” speech that gets all of the droids in the gang to ransack the base. The team flies through the battle and drops the ace leading the Imperials. The crew lands back on Subterrel. Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions